


Ореховый торт

by Mariuelle



Series: Ace/McGinnis [1]
Category: Nancy Drew (TV 2019)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash, Supernatural Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariuelle/pseuds/Mariuelle
Summary: Макгиннис не пишет Эйсу сообщение с поздравлениями, когда мальчишку наконец выписывают из больницы. Серьезно, что он мог бы написать?«Рад, что мы смогли вытащить твою душу из потустороннего мира»?«Круто, что я что-то понимаю в мистических индейских ритуалах, как считаешь»?«Я действительно счастлив, что ты жив».Так себе варианты.
Relationships: Ace/Chief Mcginnis
Series: Ace/McGinnis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666402
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Ореховый торт

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Эйс/Макгиннис, да  
> 2\. Шипперю странные пейринги, которые никто не шипперит))  
> 3\. Таймлайн - после 8 серии

Они приходят в участок на следующий день – шеф Макгиннис понимает сразу, к нему, пришли как на битву. Вваливаются как в собственный дом, нестройной, вразнобой шагающей толпой. Кучкуются, жмутся друг к другу, как цыплята в поисках тепла. Растащишь их, разъединишь – тут же потеряются, будут бродить слепо и бестолково, как новорожденные слепые котята.  
Сильны только вместе, Макгиннис уже понял. А они не понимают до сих пор.

Они проходят прямо к его столу, мимо насторожившегося дежурного – новенький, неловкий, рыжий, Макгиннис постоянно забывает его имя, то ли Джефферс, то ли Дженнерс, то ли вообще Джинджер, – мимо мгновенно опустившей взгляд в свои бумаги Карен Харт – у них какие-то терки с Нэнси, все в участке уже в курсе. Останавливаются плечом к плечу, словно готовятся к драке, – Макгиннис хмыкает про себя: дети, разве что за руки не держатся.

С ними нет пятого.  
Нет Эйса, не пристраивается на углу стола его высокая – в отца – гибкая фигура, не взлетает вверх рука с отцовскими побитыми часами на запястье, ероша небрежно густую копну уложенных вьющихся волос, не сверкает короткой вспышкой беспечная улыбка.  
Эйса здесь нет, Эйс сейчас утопает в белоснежном больничном одеяле, почти сливаясь с ним болезненной, обморочной белизной кожи. Рядом с Эйсом отец – он, конечно, не держит сына за руку, храбрится, ни за что не собирается показывать даже намек на какие-то чувства. Работа в полиции закалила, будь она неладна.

Эйса нет, ребят здесь всего четверо – и Макгиннис встряхивается, злясь на себя за то, что в какой-то момент он, неловко сбиваясь, насчитывает пятерых.

Джордж – тоненькая, кутающаяся в какой-то непомерно огромный платок, словно холодно ей, – смотрит исподлобья, привычно мрачно. Макгиннису кажется, что она оценивает его – и явно не на высший балл. На двоечку. Может быть. При лучшем раскладе. Будто и не держал Макгиннис вчера во время ритуала ее голову на коленях, не убирал разметавшиеся волосы со взмокшего лба и не уговаривал, стараясь, чтобы шепот не срывался, оставаться с ними, держаться. Не тонуть в мире призраков.

Никерсон по правую руку от нее – этот стоит непривычно прямо, обычно нахохливается как рассерженный воробей, стоит только с ним заговорить. Мальчик с изломанной судьбой выглядит неожиданно примирившимся с собой – Макгиннис умеет понимать такие перемены в людях, жизнь научила – смотрит вперед, открыто, распахнуто, глазищи огромные.  
Шеф полиции не умеет признавать своих ошибок – это известно всей бухте. Будь это не так, возможно, ему стоило бы сейчас извиниться перед Никерсоном. За подозрения. И еще, вероятно, за многое.

В цепком взгляде упрямой Нэнси Дрю нет следа той привычной колкой подозрительности, с которой она обычно смотрит на Макгинниса. Нет открытой, несдерживаемой насмешки – «поблагодарите, что опять сделала за вас всю работу, шеф» – нет неприязни. Она смотрит слегка растерянно из-под огненных волос, лезущих в глаза, словно сама не придумала еще, что именно она собирается сказать и зачем вообще здесь.

«Не ожидала, что вы верите в призраков, шеф Макгиннис».  
Не ожидала, что вы поможете нам, шеф Макгиннис.  
Не ожидала, что буду так вам благодарна, шеф Макгиннис.

Городская малявка Бесс Марвин – Марвин ли? до их семейной заносчивости девчонке далеко, хотя этничные черты, сходство с Оуэном Марвином как на ладони, – оказывается самой искренней и порывистой из всех. Она решительно шагает вперед, когда Макгиннис встает, хмурясь, из-за стола навстречу их маленькой растерянной делегации, протягивает к нему тонкие смуглые руки – он даже на секунду пугается, что его собираются обнять – и голос ее звенит колокольчиком, живительным ручьем в каменистых горах, заставляя дежурного – Джоннерса? – обернуться на них невольно.

– Мы хотели поблагодарить вас, шеф Макгиннис, – Бесс оглядывается на друзей, будто советуясь, уточняя, что стоит говорить, что нет, и Макгиннис ежится невольно, почти физически ощущая связь между этими четверыми. – За Эйса.

Воспоминания – штука странная, неприятная. Почему-то самые колкие, самые острые из них никуда не деваются, прячутся в подкорке сознания, всплывают в самые неподходящие моменты, заставляя то лежать ночью без сна, то вздрагивать бессознательно, разбрызгивая кофе на свежий отчет.  
Или – что, наверное, самое худшее и нелепое – торопливо отыскивать в книгах старый индейский ритуал, потому что на спасение одного потерявшего себя в опасном, темном мире духов несносного мальчишки остаются считанные дни.

«Я хотел поблагодарить вас, шеф Макгиннис. За отца».  
Он больно стукается тогда головой о низкую притолоку в дверях квартиры Эйса и наутро, в участке безрезультатно пытается спрятать здоровенную, совершенно несолидную шишку на лбу за волосами. Там всем не до него, конечно, коллеги спорят, что лучше притащить Тому в больницу – торт или бесстыдно дорогое вино – но все же.  
Он наступает тогда, споткнувшись, на небрежно раскиданные по полу в гостиной фигурки Лего и сам удивляется, как ему все-таки удается сдержаться и не разразиться самыми лучшими из всех услышанных в полиции ругательств. Вероятно, помогает то, что жена Тома мгновенно стреляет в него лучшим из своих укоряющих взглядов – весь участок боится их, серьезно, – и то, что Эйс застывает в дверях гостиной, навострив свои маленькие ушки со жгучим любопытством любого пятилетки.  
Потому что он обещает капитану Тому – усердно дышащему через кислородную маску, упрямо старающемуся держать глаза открытыми – присматривать за его сыном, пока сам Том не поправится.  
Том приходит в себя, приходит в норму, с сожалением оставляет работу в полиции в прошлом – потому что обещал сыну. Шишка на лбу Макгинниса исчезает – привычка присматривать за маленьким Эйсом никуда не девается.

«Я хотел поблагодарить вас, шеф Макгиннис. За то что я, ну, не в самой охраняемой тюрьме штата или типа того».  
Эйс стоит перед ним, переминается неловко с ноги на ногу, понурый и мрачный, в отцовской старой куртке – она почти ему впору, только чуть широковата в плечах. Мальчишка вырос.  
Вырос – и все еще не позволяет отцу нарушить обещание и вернуться в участок.  
Вырос – и научился с редкостным мастерством нарушать федеральные законы.  
Вырос – и внезапно оказался бесстыдно красив.  
«И за то, что мой старик все еще об этом не знает. Я не хочу, чтобы он расстраивался».  
Конечно, Макгиннис не обещает Эйсу, что Том не узнает, все-таки припугнуть парня стоит. Эйс морщится болезненно, опускает голову еще ниже, а Макгиннис не может понять, каких чувств в его душе больше прямо сейчас: гнева, страха за этого глупого ребенка, которого он когда-то взялся опекать, недовольства тем, с какой легкостью и безмятежностью Эйс растрачивает свои гениальные хакерские данные, нарушая закон, или невыносимого желания защитить.

– Эйс сегодня пришел в себя, – подает голос Нэнси, и Макгиннис встряхивается, сбрасывая паутину ненужных воспоминаний. Карен за спиной Нэнси поднимает голову, улыбается неуверенно – она бесконечно уважает Тома, она беспокоилась за Эйса, она хотела бы, должно быть, поговорить с Нэнси наедине. О том, что бы у них там не случилось. Дежурный – Джекилл? – прислушивается, и схваченная за ненужностью ручка делает в его веснушчатых пальцах полный оборот. – Мы подумали, вам нужно знать.

Макгиннис знает и так. Утром ему звонил Том по видеосвязи, жестикулировал торопливо, стараясь сдерживаться, – и даже не стыдился, как обычно, вырывающихся от волнения неловких мычащих звуков.

Из больницы – отдельно от Тома – звонили тоже. Просто, чтобы сказать. Просто, чтобы предупредить. 

Макгиннис узнает о том, что Эйс очнется, даже раньше – древний индейский ритуал не может подвести. Но все же он боится надеяться.

Он не уберег, не смог спасти.

– Спасибо, что сказали, – ворчит он, потому что сердце, вопреки здравому смыслу, вопреки годами вырабатываемой полицейской выдержке, заходится в бешеном ритме. – Я собираюсь заглянуть к нему, как будет время.

Нэнси кивает сдержанно, улыбается краем губ – фирменной легкой улыбкой Карсона Дрю, словно делает деловое одолжение.  
Бесс вспыхивает от радости, и дежурный – Джеймсон? – засматривается на нее от своего стола, засматривается на внешний лоск и потомственную красоту Марвинов и – Макгиннис надеется – на внутренний свет, исходящий от этой девчонки, тоже.

По правде говоря, это совсем не его дело.  
Дисплей телефона загорается – Том звонит вновь, вероятно, сказать, что Эйс поел, или улыбнулся, или смог поднять руку, – и Макгиннис никогда не признал бы, но эта информация перевешивает мгновенно и происходящее в участке, и все отчеты, и мрачное настроение Карен.

– Да, Том? – говорит он в трубку и старается не замечать, как сердце делает кульбит, когда друг смещает камеру в сторону, безнадежно заваливая горизонт, и Эйс, растянувшийся на кровати, закутанный в одеяло по огромные затуманенные лекарствами и сном глаза, невыносимо белый, невыносимо опутанный капельницами, – как муха в паутинной ловушке – вяло поднимает ладонь в знак приветствия.

***

Макгиннис не пишет Эйсу сообщение с поздравлениями, когда мальчишку наконец выписывают из больницы. Серьезно, что он мог бы написать?  
«Рад, что мы смогли вытащить твою душу из потустороннего мира»?  
«Круто, что я что-то понимаю в мистических индейских ритуалах, как считаешь»?  
«Я действительно счастлив, что ты жив».

Так себе варианты.

Поэтому он просто покупает торт с персиками и грецкими орехами в пекарне на краю города, найденной по наводке Карен – орехи там, вероятно, лишние, Том говорит, что Эйс в больнице воспринимал всерьез только йогурты, но менять уже поздно. И вино – вино больше для Тома и его жены.

Том открывает дверь сам, выбравшись из своей привычной норы отшельника, коротко вскидывает руку в знак приветствия, забирает покупки – вино на секунду раньше, чем торт, – и Макгиннис чувствует себя неловко, стоя в полицейской форме рядом с другом, облаченным в домашние просторные штаны и светлую хлопковую рубашку. Он вдруг остро чувствует исходящий от формы запах пороха и холодного металла табельного оружия – а из кухни Тома пахнет пастой и горячим сыром.

«Проходи в гостиную, - жестикулирует Том, улыбаясь уголками губ – самое яркое выражение чувств, которое он позволяет себе с того самого дня. – Жена еще на работе. Эйс…»

Эйс появляется в дверях гостиной, словно услышав, облокачивается на косяк плечом, словно ему все еще трудно держаться на ногах, и улыбается вяло, сонно – побочное действие лекарств, которыми его пичкают в огромных дозах после чудесного исцеления.

– Шеф, – тянет Эйс, когда отец с вином и тортом исчезает в комнате, салютуя здоровой рукой, – вторая висит в гипсе и бинтах, обмотанная, безвольная, – и Макгиннис чувствует, как болезненная жалость колет в сердце, смешиваясь с абсолютно неуместной нежностью. – Рад вас видеть. Могли бы и раньше заглянуть. В больницу, например.

За спиной мальчишки глухо бормочет работающий телевизор, а в его голосе так неловко и безнадежно завуалированный тоскливый укор, что Макгиннис даже открывает рот, чтобы извиниться. Но вспоминает вовремя – неподходяще вовремя – что шеф полиции Хорсшу-Бэй не признает своих ошибок. Даже очевидных.

Эйс смотрит на него в упор, глаза кристально чистые и светлые, лишь едва затуманенные в самых уголках лекарствами, цепляется за свой гипс кончиками пальцев здоровой руки бессознательно, как утопающий за круг, и ждет ответа с той самой легендарной безжалостностью, с которой его отец когда-то допрашивал подозреваемых.

– Я… – говорит Макгиннис и закрывает рот, потому что какого черта он оказался в тупике?

«Я не хотел видеть тебя бессильным и едва вырвавшимся из лап смерти»?  
«Я не мог забыть, как пытался поймать твой бесплотный призрак, не понимающий, где находится, и просящий о помощи»?  
«Ты оказался там из-за меня в какой-то мере»?  
«Я должен был сначала разобраться в себе»?

Я не уберег тебя. Не уберег. Не уберег.

Макгиннис выбирает наиболее безболезненный вариант, потому что Эйс все еще смотрит, склонив голову набок, а Том гремит тарелками в гостиной и не спешит прийти на помощь.

– Было много работы, – говорит он и добавляет, когда мальчишка фыркает, явно не поверив. Сын полицейского. – И я не мог найти тебе в больницу подходящие апельсины.

Эйс смеется, негромко и слегка задыхаясь, как после бега, будто ему смеяться еще трудно, так легко и светло, словно прощает все – и поступки, и мысли. У него потрескавшиеся сухие губы, непослушный вихор встрепанных волос стоит на макушке торчком, и Макгиннис безмерно благодарен Тому за то, что тот прерывая момент, выглядывает наконец в коридор позвать их за стол.

Потому что баррикады Макгинниса падают, рушатся.

***

«Очень вкусный торт, – сообщает Том жестами, тянется за бутылкой, плеснуть себе вина. Он всегда пьет очень мало, словно сдерживается, словно всегда пытается оставаться начеку, быть готовым предотвратить возможную опасность. Если что. Если вдруг. – Только орехи как каменные».

Эйс смеется со своего конца дивана, бросает орех в рот и раскалывает его зубами показательно, словно рисуясь. Орех щелкает звонко – Эйс ойкает, хватается здоровой ладонью за нижнюю челюсть, мычит, жалуясь, и смеется. Он утопает в подушках, две валяются в гостиной на полу, и Макгиннис знает, что в другой ситуации Том не потерпел бы такого беспорядка. Но не сейчас. Не когда его сын белее лицом, чем фарфоровые тарелки.

«Зубы сломаешь, мало тебе руки», - заявляет Том, посмеиваясь, и Эйс белозубо ухмыляется Макгиннису:  
– Не сломаю. Мои зубы крепкие как у бобра.

Вина в бутылке остается больше половины – Эйс даже не пытается налить себе, алкоголь несовместим с его таблетками – когда Том смотрит на часы и поднимается с дивана. Тянется за курткой, жестикулирует Макгиннису, извиняясь:  
«Я должен встретить жену с работы. Мы вернемся скоро и посидим еще, окей?»

Макгиннис машет рукой, отпихивает ложечкой орех от своего куска торта – они и правда жутко жесткие:  
– Не заморачивайся, Том, поезжай. Я никуда не спешу, и я не видел твою жену сотню лет.

– Чаще надо было заходить, шеф, – парирует Эйс и тут же ворчит, зарабатывая подзатыльник от отца. – За что, за правду?

Том хмыкает, коротко жестикулирует сыну – «не вздумай пить», Эйс в ответ качает головой со смехом: «как будто я собирался, капитан» – и исчезает за входной дверью, растворяется в просоленной свежести ночного вечера с профессиональной бесшумностью лучшего полицейского города. Такое не исчезает, даже с годами.

В доме капитана Тома всегда тихо. Но после хлопка входной двери тишина, кажется, становится ощутимой физически, хоть ножом режь. Как этот пресловутый торт с его нераскусываемыми орехами.

Эйс ворочается на своем конце дивана, пока Макгиннис мрачно вытаскивает все орехи из своего куска торта, а потом решается на активные действия. Подтаскивает свои подушки и загипсованную неподвижную руку по дивану ближе к шефу, копошится, устраиваясь в них, как воробей в гнезде. А потом приваливается к плечу Макгинниса, выдыхает сонно. Он теплый, тяжелый, остро пахнет медикаментами и сладко – ореховым тортом.

– Я снова у вас в долгу, шеф, – жалуется он. – Уже дважды, да?

– Трижды, – отзывается Макгиннис привычно. Мягкие, пушистые волосы Эйса каким-то необъяснимым образом оказываются под его рукой, щекочут кожу, скользят сквозь пальцы. Эйс тычется макушкой в ладонь, как ласковый щенок, и Макгиннис очень надеется, что Тому не придет в голову сейчас вернуться в дом, например, за ключами от машины. И не придется объясняться.  
Черт, он даже сам с собой объясниться не может.

– Я подумываю списать тебе предыдущие долги, – замечает шеф, когда Эйс подтягивает неловко загипсованную руку, морщась от дискомфорта. У него сбился воротник рубашки, выступающие косточки позвонков у основания шеи выглядят беззащитно и хрупко, и Макгиннис мгновенно теряется в ставшем за последние дни привычном уже чувстве вины. – Из-за меня ты следил за Лорой Тэнди…

…из-за меня ты оказался там, когда Лору хотели убить.  
…из-за меня твоя душа потерялась в царстве духов.  
…из-за меня ты чуть не погиб.

Эйс поднимает глаза – под ними отчаянно темные, болезненные круги, но взгляд у него цепкий, как у отца, понимающий и все еще – совсем чуть-чуть, в самых уголках глаз – тоскливый.

– Я жив, – говорит он коротко и просто, бодает головой Макгинниса в ребро, замирает так – упрямым лбом в грудь – дышит глубоко – в такт стуку чужого сердца. – Я жив, ясно? Благодаря вам.

– Эйс… – начинает Макгиннис.  
Неудобный разговор. Неудобное положение. Неудобное время.  
Неудобная разница в возрасте.  
Неудобные чувства.

Но его рука все еще в мягких волосах Эйса, запутывается в светлых вихрах намертво – не оторвешь, даже если очень захочется.

– Вы спасли меня. Вы…и Нэнси, и Джордж, и мистер Ди. Мистическая команда спасения. Просто пришли, черт возьми, и вытащили из мира духов. Забавно, да?

У Эйса все так просто всегда – Макгиннис всегда удивляется этому, удивляется с того самого момента, когда маленький лохматый пятилетка, жмущийся к его ноге, спокойно рассуждал о том, что теперь надо учиться разговаривать с отцом без слов.

Просто – заключить с отцом договор о том, что тот не вернется в полицию.  
Просто – взломать кучу секретных серверов и нарушить закон.  
Просто – доверять Нэнси – Нэнси Дрю с ее привычкой находить себе проблемы везде и всюду.

Просто – прощать. Просто – быть благодарным.

– Я обещал твоему отцу присматривать за тобой, – объясняет Макгиннис глухо. Себе или Эйсу – он еще не знает. Еще не решил. Пальцы Эйса, выглядывающие из плотного гипса, холодные и осторожные, оказываются в его руке, цепляются крепко, словно пытаясь согреться. Или удержаться.

Макгиннис все равно не собирается отпускать.

– Это давно уже не актуально, – рассуждает Эйс. С детской, глупой самоуверенностью. Они все – Эйс, самоуверенная Нэнси, резкая Джордж, витающая в облаках Бесс, бунтующий Ник – дети, глупые дети – считают, что достаточно взрослые, чтобы справляться самим. Достаточно взрослые, чтобы самим спасать тех, кто должен заботиться о них. Достаточно взрослые, слишком самонадеянные. – Мне давно не пять лет, верно?

– Когда тебе было пять, справиться с тобой было проще, – бормочет Макгиннис, и нос у Эйса тоже холодный, оказывается на его шее, скользит под подбородок, очерчивает жесткую линию челюсти, и его пальцы вздрагивают в руке Макгинниса. – Помогал ремень.

Эйс смеется, блестит своими невыносимо прозрачными глазами и выглядит почти живым. Почти прежним. Макгиннис думает, что плотный ком боли и вины, образовавшийся в его сердце в тот день, когда машина Лоры Тэнди слетела на обочину, никогда не рассосется полностью. Но пальцы Эйса в его ладони понемногу согреваются, в дурацком поздравительном торте – он никогда больше не станет слушать советы Карен – темнеют твердые, неубиваемые орехи, а машина Тома взвизгивает шинами, подъезжая к крыльцу, и сквозь открытое окно уже слышен оживленный голос жены капитана.

– Кто сказал, – спрашивает Эйс, подбирая свои рассыпавшиеся подушки и усаживаясь прямо. И его волосы в совершенном – совершенно очаровательном беспорядке – его глаза наконец смеются, он жив, его душа не осталась в холодном мире духов и теней, посреди снега, льда и рассыпающихся острыми иглами, болезненных воспоминаний. – Что ремень не поможет сейчас?


End file.
